salto de acantilado
by the princess of the winds
Summary: Los minutos antes de que Bella saltara del acantilado en Luna Nueva. Historia y final alternativo.


_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 18 años, vivo en un pueblo llamado Forks.

Aunque no lo crean ame con toda mi alma a alguien que dijo amarme y luego me abandono.

Por el sufrí mucho tiempo, sufrí tanto que me fui consumiendo. Aunque siempre tuve la esperanza de que el volvería y me digiera que me amaba.

Pero el día de hoy me canse de esperar. El día de hoy por fin comprendí que el por mi no volvería.

Hoy conduje con mi camioneta por el camino a La Push. Yo sabia lo que debía hacer para dejar de sufrir.

Estacione mi camioneta y me baje, sabia que hoy nadie estaría. Estaban tranquilos porque los Cullen se habían ido, cuanto dolía recordarlo.

Camine tranquila, no había prisa. Fui en paz hasta el acantilado y me quede allí pensando, recordando, amando.

Porque talvez sea estupida, pero lo amare auque pasen mil años o aunque mi vida este por acabar, aunque este triste o feliz, en soledad o acompañada, siempre lo amare. Nada ni nadie podría lograr que dejara de amarlo.

Me pare en la punta del acantilado y mire el mar. No sentía miedo, sentía paz.

En tranquilidad comencé a recordar todos mis momentos junto a el.

Luego recordé mis momentos con Alice, mis momentos con Emmet, con Esme, con Jasper, con Carlisle y hasta con Rosalie. Todo lo recordé.

Antes de saltar puse ante mí el recuerdo de edward cuando me hablo por primera vez.

Y sonriendo, le dije unas palabras:

-Edward, te amo mas que a nada. Me dejaste pero yo te sigo amando. Pero hoy el dolor gano. Ya no puedo mas necesito paz y la muerte, fiel amiga mía, me la ofrece.

Ante de saltar te tengo en mente, como siempre.

No quiero que tengas dudas de mi amor por ti, porque yo siempre te ame, te amo y te amare.

Aunque ahora este a punto de morir, estoy feliz, porque yo tuve una historia irreal y guarde el secreto de tu inmortalidad a pesar de que rompiste mi corazón, estoy complacida conmigo en ese sentido.

Bueno edward es hora que me valla. Ahora que te he dicho cuanto te amo me despido. Te ruego que no me olvides, porque yo incluso en la muerte podré olvidarte.

Te amo-

Yo sabia que el no me oiría, el estaba muy lejos de mi.

Yo sabia que mis palabras se las llevo el viento, pero talvez el pudo sentir mi sentimiento, mi emoción.

-¡Bella!- escuche que esa voz aterciopelada me gritaba, esa voz que tan bien conocía.

Mi mente ya jugaba conmigo.

-¡Bella por favor espera!- volví a escuchar y sonreí.

Ya era hora, debía saltar. Sentí que alguien se me acerco, escuche mi nombre. Pero yo ya había saltado. Todo debía terminar.

Mi cuerpo rompió el mar y sentí dolor. El agua me empujaba abajo, me ahogaría. Las olas me tiraron contra una roca y me golpee logrando que todo el aire de mis pulmones desaparezca.

Me estaba yendo para abajo, estaba muriendo. Ya no sentía mi cuerpo, ya estaba por cerrar mis ojos, cuando sentí que algo me tomaba. Pero yo estaba cansada, necesitaba descansar. Sentí que salía del agua, sentí que esa hermosa voz aterciopelada me llamaba. Pero la voz no era feliz, la voz estaba cargada de tristeza.

-Te amo- le escuche decir. Mi mente era malvada, hasta en este momento jugaba conmigo.

Cuando estaba por dar mi último suspiro sentí que algo me mordía e inmediatamente me empezó a arder el cuello y de ahí el ardor se me propago por el cuerpo. No quise gritar.

Escuche que me hablaban y en ese momento entendí que sucedía. Su voz no era imaginación, el me salvo y este ardor era mi conversión. El me había mordido.

El me quería a su lado. Con este pensamiento soporte los tres días de dolor, tres días de dolor insoportable pero en ningún momento grite, porque el me quería a su lado y eso me daba la fuerza para no gritar, el me amaba y por eso soporte con felicidad el dolor.

Lo soporte porque a partir de ahora estaríamos toda la eternidad juntos.

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi primera historia que subo a Fanfiction. Por favor dejen sus review._

_Bye._


End file.
